Milo The Electrocuted
Milo represents a ghost in the form of a child who died by being electrocuted. The poor child was thrown into the swamp along with broken electrical wires around his body, by his older brother, and was killed. Milo is a ghost that seeks revenge, but not only on the person who took his life. Milo believes "If I died, everyone must die." Milo spends his time now electrocuting people on rainy days whether they are outside or inside their homes. History: Milo Moretti was once a normal 10-year-old boy, but was always different from his peers. It was not because he had difficulty socializing or the other children didn’t want to play with him. On the contrary, the children wanted to play with him. It was that Milo simply rejected them and had no interest. He actually hated his classmates because he saw them as useless imbeciles. The only thing he cared for was to study and read while he pondered his though. The young boy was the same at home as he was elementary school. He would talk to his mother Adrienna on many occasions, but he also along well with his father Fabrizio and other relatives. The only one he could not get along with was his older brother, Domenico. Domenico always tried to argue with him over very silly situations, one of them was being Milo had more attention because he was the younger brother. Milo always rejected the insults of his older brother, this situation always was a waste of time to him and seemed unnecessary to follow a discussion that will never come to an end. The blonde soon noticed that each time he saw his brother, they became more stranger with time. One day during breakfast time, he found needles in his cereal but, luckily, he noticed before eating. Yet from that point on, Milo felt chills, a fear that he could not trust his brother completely. Milo had no choice but to tell his parents. It was a very rainy night. Milo had a yellow raincoat and was playing in the puddles because he had nothing to do. His parents were out buying food and Milo did not want to enter the house because he didn’t want to be near or see his brother. The ideas of what his brother could do to him were frightening, but once it started to get cold, he started to question "Enter or not enter?". If he was still outside, he could catch a cold due to the rain but, if he went inside, his brother could try something much worse than needles in his cereal. Milo went into the house thinking that everything was going to be fine, he could hurry to be able to lock himself in his room so he would not see Domenico, let alone allow him to enter. But, when he took the second step, he felt a strong blow to his head. His brother had hit him with a bottle, and he fell unconscious. When he woke up, he realized that he had broken electrical wires all around his body tying him down. It had stopped raining, but he could clearly see that he was near a swamp. His own brother was going to try to kill him by electrocuting him. His brother threw him in the water and watched as the boy was being electrocuted with those broken wires he had around him. Milo died that day. Personality: Milo is usually a child who shows no emotions but can be aggressive with a bad temper. Although, depending on the person interacting with Milo, he can become friendly and even give a smile sometimes in a soft and calm way. Milo’s temper is bad, he can reach a point that he screams with anger. But in the same way, he is an intelligent and "respectful" child. Even though he is a child, he is not innocent at all. His vocabulary can be vulgar and offensive and he will not hesitate to insult when he proposes it. Facts: *He only appears on rainy days, and it is impossible for him to appear in the sunshine. He does this to have more effect with his electrical skills. If there is rain, more pain can be caused during electrocution, causing the victim to have a horrible and painful death. *He can teleport through electrical devices very quickly. *His presence is easy to feel as it tends to leave puddles, water droplets, and mud all over the floor. You can also hear the shocks of electricity from his body. *He is usually muddy and soaked. *He lives inside the swamps and lakes, and like a crocodile, he pokes his head up of the water to see if there is a prey. When there is someone touching the water, Milo recharges his body of electricity, causing the water to become electric. *Without his yellow raincoat his shirt is sky blue, it's as dirty as his raincoat *Its creator is Cupcake889 Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:OC Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Killer Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Category:Kid